It is typical to configure an IP subnet on multiple routers as a directly attached subnet. This is done for redundancy reasons so that the loss or failure of any single router does not result in loss of service to hosts in the subnet. In such a configuration with two routers A and B on the subnet it is typical that some of the hosts on the subnet are closer to Router A and other hosts on the same subnet are closer to Router B. Techniques like Virtual Router Redundancy Protocol (VRRP) (with backup master capability) and Routed Split Multi Link Trunking (RSMLT) have been used to ensure that routed traffic from a host within the subnet to elsewhere in the network uses the router that is closest to the host thus ensuring optimal forwarding in terms of network bandwidth usage, hop counts and latency.